


Sweeter Than Yesterday

by AngstyBunBun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, junhee's sister is gonna kick their butts, slight angst, the boys need to talk to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyBunBun/pseuds/AngstyBunBun
Summary: Junhee could clearly remember the first time he had met Donghun.Junhee and Donghun have been friends their whole lives and Junhee has had a crush on Donghun for at least 10 years.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Sweeter Than Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Dyslexic sorry for errors~

Junhee could clearly remember the first time he had met Donghun, he had been about to turn 5 and Donghun had been 6. Donghun’s family had taken a holiday to Suncheon for a week, they went to the beach on the first day and while Donghun was very busy trying to make the best sandcastle ever a little away from his mom while his dad and brother were off playing in the water. Junhee had run by chasing after his sisters and then just stopped to look at Donghun, he had very shyly suggested putting seashells on where the windows and doors had been then offered to help. Donghun had initially been suspicious but Junhee had smiled, his face squishing up with the wide smile and well Donghun decided at the point he would do anything to make the other boy keep smiling so he went to his mom to ask if he could go with the boy to collect seashells, his mom told him to stay near where she could see him and asked for his new friends name, which Junhee had to introduce himself because they hadn’t told each other their names yet, then Junhee’s sisters came back for him the eldest scolding him for wandering off. Junhee proudly told her he had made a new friend and grabbed Donghun’s hand. Donghun smiled and then his mom offered to go talk to their mom since the boys wanted to play. On their way over to Junhee’s family Junhee excitedly told Donghun they should go to his mom’s restaurant one day because his mom was an amazing cook, which Donghun told Junhee if he ever came to Gyeonggi-do then Donghun would buy him food from  **his** mom's restaurant. When they got to Junhee’s mom they boys were still holding hands. Donghun’s mom introduced herself and then explained that the boys wanted to play closer to where she was set up. Then Junhee excitedly told his mom that he had invited them to the restaurant and that Donghun’s mom apparently also had one. Which led to the moms talking, Junhee’s eldest sister offered to take the boys to collect shells, which the moms agreed to. Junhee grabbed his bucket and the three went off, Junhee told Donghun about his entire life basically occasionally calling his sister ‘unni’ but Donghun didn’t comment on it. Soon they had filled Junhee’s bucket with the most perfect shells they went back to Junhee’s mom to get Donghun’s, their moms had exchanged numbers. Donghun pulled his mom’s arm so she would take them back to work on the sandcastle. They worked for a while until it was perfect, occasionally running to get more shells or find other things to finish. Donghun’s mom took a picture of the boys hugging next to the finished creation. Donghun ended up being invited to Junhee’s birthday party which he was very excited about. It was on the last day of their vacation but his mom and dad agreed to let him go. 

It became kind of a tradition for Donghun’s family to visit at the end of May to beginning of June so Donghun could visit Junhee for his birthday. Junhee’s family would try to come up at the end of February for Donghun’s birthday even if it was just to stay the night of Donghun’s party before they headed home. Junhee loved it even as they aged and grew up. Donghun was always his best friend, they used landlines to call until they both got cell phones and an unlimited messaging plan so they could talk almost all the time. It got to the point in their teen years where every summer they alternated whose family they stayed with so they could spend time together. It was the summer that they turned 16 and 17 respectively that Junhee first asked Donghun if he ever thought about dating other boys, instead of girls. Donghun had honestly answered with a nod, added that he mostly thought about dating guys instead of girls. Then Junhee, awkwardly, asked if they could kiss. Donghun had agreed and Junhee turned pink with a blush then had leaned in kissing Donghun softly. Donghun had cupped his jaw and held him letting Junhee take the lead in the kiss while Junhee was ignoring the way his heart was pounding in his chest. He had elected to leave out how the guy he thought about dating the most was Donghun. The kiss was slow and gentle, felt like it lasted for hours to Junhee but in reality had been rather short. When they broke apart Junhee was red faced and gave him a sheepish smile, he tried to keep the emotions of pure love and adoration out of his eyes for the older boy. Junhee was too shy to actually ask Donghun out; he hoped the kiss made his feelings obvious. Donghun however had just ruffled his hair and told him he was adorable. After he had gone home Junhee whined to his sisters about his crush. They told him he should just confess, Junhee had to make it very clear that that was off the table. He couldn’t just  **tell** Donghun he liked him, Donghun was too cool for that. His eldest sister told him he was being stupid and that she was pretty sure Donghun liked him back. The youngest of his sisters suggested Junhee tell Donghun he got a love confession and ask for advice, if Donghun got jealous it meant he liked Junhee. 

Junhee couldn’t lie to Donghun so he waited till he actually received one. The girl was sweet, and pretty, she almost had the same sad eyes as Donghun. He told her to give him a day to think, but asked her to not get her hopes up. She was just happy to not get instantly rejected. He sent Donghun a text to ask if they could call when he got home, Donghun agreed to it. So Junhee got home and ran to his room to call Donghun. 

“Hey Junnie,” Donghun murmured “I’m babysitting so I have to be quiet, the baby just fell asleep.”

“I can call later?” 

“No, no it’s fine. Besides you said it was ‘The most urgent thing ever to happen to anyone ever’ in your text earlier. Obviously I need to hear this,” Donghun’s voice was teasing. Junhee blushed his nerves, starting to make him nauseous.

“A girl from my school confessed to me today… I don’t know what to do…”

“Ah, yes. So urgent.” Donghun muttered then added, “Well if you like her just accept. If not turn her down. Why is it hard?”

“Well… I don’t know. She is pretty I guess but I don’t really know her well. Hyung, I want your opinion.”

“Then just accept it., I don’t really have an opinion as long as we stay friends it doesn’t bother me.”

“Oh… Alright. I gotta go, lots of homework” Junhee hung up without waiting for Donghun to respond. Junhee threw his phone to the end of his bed and glared at it for a minute before the heartbreak fully set in. Donghun didn’t care if he dated someone, which means he doesn’t like Junhee. At least not how Junhee liked him. Junhee cried himself to sleep that night, even in the morning he was just devastated by the new information. Junhee rejected the girl, he had considered dating her to get over Donghun but he knew that wouldn’t be fair to her. She was clearly upset but she was nice about it bowing and thanking him for thinking about it. Junhee felt bad but it was for the best. 

Junhee did end up dating twice between 16-19. One girl and one guy, both lasting less than two weeks because all he could think about was Donghun. Donghun told him on his 17th birthday that he would be enlisting as soon as he got home. Junhee felt his heart break all over again. It had only been 8 days since he had started dating his girlfriend but he ended it not wanting to put in effort to not cry on dates with her. The guy was when he was 19, he planned to enlist that year. His boyfriend, however, got mad when he brought it up. Telling Junhee they should wait till the last minute so they could be together longer, while grabbing his arm roughly, What Junhee hadn’t expected was a very angry Donghun to appear seemingly out of thin air and rip the guy's hand off Junhee’s arm and shove him away from Junhee. Junhee starred as Donghun threatened his boyfriend that he would kill him if he ever laid a hand on Junhee like that again. His boyfriend then dumped him and left. Donghun apologized for causing that, Junhee didn’t care because Donghun was there, he was there the day before Junhee’s birthday. 

“It’s only been ten days. I don’t care. You’re here… How? Why?” Junhee had said breathlessly.

“I always come for your birthday. I used some vacation time.” Donghun squished his cheeks laughing when Junhee teared up and hugged him tightly. “So emotionally little Junnie” he mused, while rubbing his back. Donghun stayed for three days before he had to before he had to go back. Before he left Donghun pressed a kiss to Junhee’s forehead making Junhee’s heart jump into his throat. 

By the time he was 22 Junhee had finished his service and enrolled in college, the same one as Donghun. They shared an apartment, which made Junhee happy. Except Junhee didn’t like that Donghun had a habit of kissing Junhee when they were drinking. If it was a drunken makeout that happened once or twice Junhee could be fine but Donghun was so gentle. He would cup Junhee’s cheek and kiss him, soft and slow, like he was savoring the taste of Junhee’s mouth. Junhee never tried to push him away, he would let Donghun kiss him. Even if it was only like this it would be all he ever needed. At least that’s what he thought every time it happened. Sober Donghun never mentioned it, and the kisses only ever happened when they were drinking alone. 

Junhee got his heart shattered by Donghun for the third time on the elders 25th birthday. They were going to be having a get together with their college friends in the evening planned by the two youngest Yuchan and Byeongkwan. Junhee knew a lot of drinking would be involved since the youngest had just turned 20 a little under two months prior. Junhee had whined and begged for Donghun to have a small celebration with only him in the afternoon after his classes. Junhee only had an online lecture that day so he spent all day making the perfect cake, carefully writing the first part of his love confession that he had finally gotten the courage to give. ‘HBD Donghun Hyung! I love you!’. He had it planned out, they’d have lunch and Junhee would give him one of his presents but tell him to wait till after cake to open it. The gift was particularly hard to find Pokemon plush with some rare cards Donghun had been searching for. Junhee’s bank account was still weeping after the purchases. He had included a note that read ‘Before you get mad at me over how much this cost. I wanted to do this because I love you, take this as a love confession and me asking you to date <3 Junhee’.

However Junhee should have known nothing ever goes to plan. They ate together and Junhee had shooed Donghun to the living room. Insisting he should relax for his birthday and let Junhee clean up. Everything up till that point was perfect, Junhee was so happy even with how nervous he was. Donghun had repeatedly called him cute and seemed happy as well. THen Donghun had received a phone call. Junhee wasn’t really listening but he heard one part and his happy little world came crumbling down. 

“I know baby, I’ll see you soon! So whiny, Jun-ah planned lunch for a week I can’t cancel- I know!” Donghun sounded so happy on the phone, Junhee could hear the smile and adoration in his voice. “Okay, okay I love you! See you soon my baby!” 

Junhee felt tears slipping down his cheeks as he stood and the counter staring at the cake he had made. The cutely written ‘I love you’ mocking his stupidity for thinking he had a chance. He heard Donghun groaning as he stood up calling Junhee’s name. Junhee panicked which led to him shoving the cake and a glass that was near it to the floor. The cake hit with a splat and the glass shattered. Donghun ran into the kitchen worried looking from the mess on the floor to Junhee’s crying face. Donghun quickly and carefully went to Junhee cupping his face in his hands and wiping his tears away with his thumbs.

“What happened? Are you hurt?” Junhee shook his head and moved away from Donghun bending down to start cleaning up the glass . “What happened?” Donghun repeated moving to help Junhee clean up frowning slightly. 

“I lost my balance and knocked them off the counter” Donghun seemed to believe the lie, gently ruffling Junhee’s hair. 

“Don’t cry it’s okay we can have cake you made another time,” Donghun tried to make him feel better but it only made Junhee cry more. Donghun pulled him into a hug “Shhs baby it’s okay, please don’t cry. I know you worked hard on this cake but it’s okay. I’m happy just knowing you worked hard.” Junhee forced himself to smile. Once they got it cleaned Junhee went to grab his present, thankful that he had been kind of lazy about wrapping and only used a bag. He pulled the note out reading his words again before he ripped it up into tiny pieces before tossing the shreds in the trash and going back to Donghun.

“You gotta promise to not be mad at me” Junhee warned clutching the bag to his chest.

“Of course I won’t be mad Jun. Why would I be?” 

“Promise!” 

“Okay, okay I promise” Donghun chuckled as Junhee handed him the gift. Donghun opened it and stared at the stuff inside his eyes huge. “Jun… How much did this cost?!”

“You promised to not get mad!” 

“I lied! Jun this is too much!” Donghun pulled out the limited edition shiny gyarados plush. “How. Much. Did. You. Spend?” Junhee stared at him for a minute before he turned and ran away from him. Donghun went after him and caught him easily, grabbing him around the waist. Junhee squealed loudly as Donghun began tickling him demanding him to tell him a price. Eventually Junhee admitted the price (a little over $1,500 for everything he’d bought for his birthday). He promised everything had been bought over a long period of time. Donghun sighed dramatically and put his head on his shoulder. “You are ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. I love you. You absolute dork” 

“It’s a special birthday! I wanted to get you stuff you really wanted!” Junhee mumbled, ignoring the pain of hearing Donghun say he loved him;. Knowing he would never mean it the way Junhee so desperately wanted him to. Donghun pulled away and smiled at him brightly at Junhee. Junhee did his best to return the smile. 

They cuddled watching one of Donghun’s favorite movies until it was time to get ready for the party. Junhee got dressed, making sure he looked nice even if he didn’t feel nice. He didn’t want to go, he wanted to stay home and cry into his pillow but he couldn’t. They called for a cab and went off to the bar. Their friends were already there and Yuchan came bounding over excitedly grabbing their hands.

“”Finally! Sehni hyung wouldn’t let me get drinks until after you both arrived” Yuchan whined, dragging them to the booth. Junhee slid in the booth before Donghun, who was chuckling, while Sehyoon went and got everyone drinks. Junhee started drinking as soon as the drinks arrived hoping to drown his heartbreak and sorrows, and to forget his stupid crush for at least a night. Of course they all got pretty drunk, Byeongkwan excitedly suggested they go back to Donghun and Junhee’s apartment to drink more and play stupid drinking games. Junhee planned for this so the apartment was stocked with alcohol. Someone started truth or dare, Junhee was dared to kiss someone and he decided to kiss Donghun who hummed in surprise and kissed him back gently before Junhee sat back. Then Junhee smiled and looked at Donghun deciding to ask him. 

“Hyung~ Truth or dare?”

“Truth”

“Oh my god! That is so lame!!” Yuchan whined “Junnie hyung knows everything already!”

“How many people have you dated?” Junhee asked, the overheard phone call from earlier still echoing in his mind. 

“Well, what counts as dating?” Donghun asked. Junhee already felt himself getting upset but he held it in. 

“You asked someone out and they said yes or the other way around.”

“Hm…” Donghun thought for a moment then finally said, “I think eight or nine?” Junhee froze and it felt like all he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears then he exploded. 

“What the fuck?! NINE?! You never even told me about one! I thought we were best friends! How you not fucking tell me about any of them?!” Junhee stood up, his hands clenched into fist. Everyone was staring at him. 

“Jun, relax. It isn’t that big of a deal…” Donghun tried to sooth him. “Besides it’s not like I know every relationships you’ve had”

“Yes you fucking do. Both of my exes I told you about! I even fucking told you about how uncomfortable I felt with love confessions from people I don't know!” Junhee hated how he felt himself tearing up. He wanted to be angry but instead it just broke his heart more. Donghun sighed and stood up.

“Jun, you’re overreacting because you’re drunk. Come on let’s get you water and take a deep breath” Donghun reached for his arm but Junhee jerked away.

“I’m not overreacting! You are supposed to tell me everything!” Junhee cried, then he turned and ran from the apartment. He heard many shouts of his name but he just ran. He felt so stupid, Donghun wasn’t ever going to be interested in him and now Donghun probably hated him. Junhee felt someone grab his arm, he spun and around to yank his arm away but froze when he came face to face with Yuchan’s worried face. 

“Hyung... come on you can stay with me tonight. I already texted Junyoung, he says it’s okay.” Yuchan tugged his arm and Junhee followed, never having been able to say no to the youngest. They got to Yuchna’s dorm and Junyoung thankfully just gave a wave and a bow while Yuchan dragged Junhee to his room. Yuchan sat him on the bed. “Hyung, what’s going on here? Why does Donghun hyung not telling you about his exes bother you so much” 

“It’s just we tell each other everything and that is so much he didn’t tell me over our 20 years of being friends… I don’t know maybe I am too drunk and emotional right now”

“I think there’s more to it that you’re not telling us or admitting to yourself either. Still let’s sleep.”

  
  
  


Junhee only spent one night with Yuchan. He didn’t want to stay longer and overstay his welcome. Besides, he wanted to apologize to Donghun but it was hard. He was slammed with classes, work, and after school drama and dance for the next two months. Junhee had tried to wait for Donghun to get home to get home a couple times but he was so exhausted. Donghun was also bust so Junhee wasn’t upset. However he didn’t consider that Donghun might be upset. At least until they finally saw each other at Sehyoon’s birthday party. Junhee tried to talk to him but Donghun would keep walking away. After an hour Junhee left after telling Sehyoon bye saying he wasn’t feeling well. Junhee went home and peaked into Donghun’s room, looking for a picture that had both kept pinned on cork boards from their childhood. It wasn’t on Donghun anymore, Junhee sighed and went to his own room sitting in bed. He’d managed to ruin 20 years of friendship because he had to be stupid and fall for his best friend. Junhee grabbed a notebook and wrote a note apologizing. He hoped to be able to fix everything even if Donghun wouldn’t talk to him. Five rewrites later he ended up with what he thought was a good apology.

“Donghun hyung, I’m really sorry for how I acted at your party. I had no right to get upset with you over soemthing so stupid. I was just drunk, like you had said. I'm not excusing my actions, I know what I did was wrong. I want to apologize, I don’t want to lose you over this, you’re my best friend.”

Junhee taped the note to Donghun’s door and went back to his room. Despite his best efforts to not, Junhee cried himself to sleep before Donghun arrived home. He woke up the next day to Donghun already being gone. Junhee sighed and quietly suffered alone not wanting to bring anyone else down. 

Two and a half weeks after Sehyoon’s birthday it was Junhee’s birthday. Except no one spoke to him all day the only birthday wishes he received were from family. Junhee went out a little after noon with no contact from any of his friends. He bought himself a piece of cake and then went back home, hoping Donghun would at least be back but he wasn’t there. Junhee ate his cake alone then went to his room. About 4 hours later, after a depression nap, Junhee woke to a text form Yuchan. Only telling him to come to the park. Junhee thought about not going but as if he knew Junhee’s thoughts Byeongkwan texted it was important, so he dragged himself out of bed and got ready. He headed to where the youngest two were, he had his head down as he walked. He got to the park and was planning on seeing whatever they wanted to show him then leave. Except several voices yelling made him freeze.

“Surprise!!” Junhee had snapped up and his eyes almost immediately filled with tears. Yuchan rushed forward to hug him. 

“Hyung! It’s been awful! Sehni hyung confiscated my phone so I wouldn’t tell you about the party but I knew you would be sad! We don’t like him anymore for today. Maybe we will like him tomorrow” Junhee held Yuchan squeezing him tightly giving a water laugh.

“It’s okay, I’m just glad you all didn’t forget” Junhee mumbled “Where’s Donghun hyung?” Junhee looked around.

“He’ll be here later, he is at work still.” Yuchan dragged Junhee into the crowd. The party was fun and Junhee loved his gift but he couldn’t help himself glancing around every few minutes for Donghun. The older never showed, even when Sehyoon called there was no answer. Byeongkwan was busy off socialising and Yuchan kept promising he would show up. The party ended and Junhee went home alone. After dumping his gifts on his desk he sat in bed and cried, he’d been doing that a lot lately. He thought he would have given up by now, but his heart still raced at the thought of Donghun, his voice, his smile, everything about him. The next morning when Junhee finally dragged himself out of the room to get breakfast and saw a gift bag hanging on his door handle. Opening it, Junhee saw a panda plushie and a card. The card only had ‘Happy Birthday Junhee’ and what appeared to be a hastily scribbled ‘Sorry it’s late’ near the bottom of the card. Junhee carefully took the panda and set him in his bed. Then read the card again figuring someone had scolded Donghun for being so mean as to skip Junhee’s birthday party. Still Junhee didn’t see Donghun for another week. 

Junhee was with Sehyoon, who had noticed how odd the two were acting but thankfully not pieced together the crush aspect of it. He told Junhee to just call until Dongun answered but Junhee refused. Then Sehyoon’s eyes lit up and he told Junhee he had a plan; even if Donghun was upset he was still fiercely protective of Junhee, so if Junhee hurt Donghun would come running. Before Junhee could protest the whole him getting hurt part of the plan, Sehyoon gave him a little push and Junhee fell backwards down a hill. Junhee screamed, first from shock, then from his leg getting caught in a tree root and the following snap. Sehyoon, ever so graceful in a bad situation, bolted leaving Junhee. Junhee tried calling a few friends but they were mostly all working. Junhee finally called Donghun, 3 tries before Donghun finally answered. 

“Jun… What is going on? I-”

“Hyung…” Junhee whimpered in pain “I know you’re mad at me but I need help. I think my leg is broken? I can’t move and it hurts so much” 

“Where are you?!” Donghun’s voice was panicked and Junhee could hear clattering noises in the background sounding like he was standing from a desk. “I’ll be there soon baby…” Despite his pain, Junhee felt himself blushing slightly. After a few minutes Junhee heard tires screeching to a hat then shortly after Donghun yelling his name. Junhee called out for him, Donghun appeared at the top of the hill then carefully climbed down.

“Watch the roots,” Junhee called. Donghun got to him and began checking over Junhee. Junhee gasped in pain when Donghun touched near his ankle. Donghun sighed.

“Probably ankle or lower leg… I’ll have to carry you out of here okay? It might hurt.” Donghun was already hooking one arm under his legs and the other under his shoulders. Junhee hooked one arm over his shoulder hissing in pain. Donghun grabbed his bag and walked looking for the stairs that led to the path Junhee had landed on. He found them and carried Junhee to his car, carefully setting him in the backseat so Junhee could rest his leg on the seat using Donghun’s gym bag as a cushion to rest it on. Junhee tried to relax but every pot hole or bump jolted his leg and made him whimper. Donghun kept apologizing telling him they would arrive soon. Once they parked at the emergency room Dognhun got out and gently picked Junhee up out of the car. Donghun carried him inside, got him checked in and sat holding Junhee close to his chest. Junhee was confused because just hours ago he felt he couldn’t even get Donghun to text him back.

“You don't have to stay.” Junhee mumbled.

“I’m staying. What exactly happened?” Donghun looked at him growing “You might be dumb but your not fall down a cliff dumb.”

“It was a hill. And…you can’t get mad at him... but Sehyoon hyung pushed me-”

“He WHAT?!” 

“It’s fine… He thought if I got hurt you’d… Talk to me again?” Junhee muttered then adds “I tried to tell him it wasn’t fair to manipulate you like that.”

“I am going to fucking kill him.”

“Don’t!” 

“He broke your leg!” 

“On accident!”

“And I will snap his neck on accident!” Before Junhee could answer a handsome male nurse called his name. Donghun stood still holding him, the nurse reached to take Junhee and put him in a wheelchair. Donghun’s arms tightened around Junhee a little, “I can put him in.” The nurse shrugged and stepped back. Junhee looked at Donghun who had an irritated look on his face muttering “Stupid hot nurse…” It was said so quietly Junhee barely heard it, he assumed he wasn’t supposed to.

Donghun with Junhee as much as possible. After x rays and other tests they got the result of a broken leg. Junhee was given a cast and crutches. Donghun picked him up and carried him out, Junhee held on until Donghun was setting him in the front passenger seat. After putting the crutches in the back Donghun got in and started driving. They rode in mostly silence, until Junhee looked at Donghun then quietly took a breath.

“I’m sorry, Hyung. For how I acted on your birthday.”

“That isn’t what bothered me.” Donghun stated, Junhee looked bewildered so Donghun continued “I was mad you just started avoiding me.”

“No I didn’t?”

“I didn’t see you from my birthday to Sehyoon’s birthday.”

“I had classes and work and dance and drama,” Junhee frowned. “You weren’t home when I was. You’re the one who avoided me at Sehyoon hyung’s birthday party. You didn’t even come to my birthday…” Junhee teared up and looked away “I’d rather you have just said you hated me. So I didn’t spend the whole night waiting for you….” 

“I texted Byeongkwan to tell you I got stuck at work! My relief didn’t show up. I couldn’t leave. Did he not tell you?! He promised he would! Junhee, I would never just skip your party. I was going to go and if you sent me away I would have left but I was going to go!” 

“He didn’t say anything? Sehyoon tried to call you...although if you were at work I guess that explains not answering…” Junhee looked at Donghun as he parked at their apartment then pulled out his phone and scrolled to find the message showing Junhee. It was a simple message ‘Hey Kwan, my help hasn’t showed up. I can’t leave until someone gets here. I don’t know if I will be able to get to Junhee’s party. Tell him I’m sorry and I’ll treat him to something later if he wants.’ Junhee read it twice then started crying, again. Donghun sighed and got out once again going around to lift Junhee out of the car.

“I’m sorry, Junhee, don’t cry. I should have texted you. I thought you were mad at me.” Donghun carried him inside. “Don’t cry over over me”

“Of course I’m going to cry! You’ve known me for 20 years! When don’t I cry!” Junhee buried his face in Donghun’s neck. Donghun took him to his room and set him in bed smiling softly seeing the panda plushie still sitting in his bed.

“I see you did at least get that, is he good for cuddling?”

“Yes,” Junhee blushed, hugging his panda. “Thank you for him. I kind of thought it was a last minute gift or someone had yelled at you”

“No, no I’ve had that hidden for a while. I found it after Christmas but I knew you would love it so I bought it.” 

“Oh…” Junhee smiled 

“And I’m sorry, I never told you about the people I’ve dated. I always thought telling you would upset you, but it turns out not telling you was wrose.”

“It’s fine it’s not really my business”

“Okay well that was our big blow out fight right? No more fights?”

“Yeah no more.” Junhee smiled, he still wouldn’t admit his crush. He was just happy to have his best friend back. 

  
  
  


It took a little over three months for Junhee’s leg to heal, Donghun babying him the whole time. He healed faster than the doctors expected because Donghun wouldn’t even let him walk to the kitchen with his crutches. Even at Byeongkwan’s birthday party right before his cast came off Donghun would just carry him around. 

Sehyoon assumed after the party that was safe from Donghun’s wrath but he was wrong. Once Junhee was out of his cast and able to pass Donghun’s criteria for being okay, Donghun went for Sehyoon. Junhee went after Donghun hanging off his arm to save Sehyoon. Sehyoon used Yuchan and Byeongkwan as human shields. All of this did little to deter Donghun from his death mission. 

“You BROKE his leg! I am going to break you!” Donghun seethed while Junhee clung to his arm.

“I didn’t mean to!” 

“You meant to hurt him!” Donghun tried to pull away from Junhee but Junhee had a firm grip. “Junhee let me go!”

“No! Hyung it’s fine don’t kill Sehni hyung!” Junhee moved in front of him

“It is not! I will kill him for hurting you!” Donghun glated at Sehyoon. Junhee cups his cheeks to get his attention focused on him.

“Hyungie, you’re upsetting me…” Junhee pouted and Donghun melted for him. “Calm now?” 

“Yeah...don’t want to upset you my Junnie” Donghun pulled him into a hug, Junhee knew Donghun was glaring at Sehyoon over his shoulder but at least he had stopped trying to kill him.

“Okay, come on, we need to finish packing for our visits home, we leave in a few days” Donghun nodded, taking Junhee home. Sehyoon texted Junhee to thank him for his magical Donghun calming powers, Junhee had a small smile as he texted it only works once so he needed to be careful. Donghun was helping Junhee pack, teasing him about how all his ourfits he packed looked almost the same. Junhee pushed him away laughing lightly then they went to Donghun’s room to finish packing. Junhee was already sad to be spending a week apart, as he always was. Donghun ruffled his hair when he voiced this calling him cute. Donghun pulled him up and took him out to eat to cheer him up. 

  
  


A week later when Junhee was happy and excited. He sent his friends all pictures of his dogs, he was constantly texting Donghun, his dad commented he was way too attached, his mom said it was sweet. His eldest sister came by the day before Junhee was set to go home since she would be taking him to the train station. Junhee dragged her into a room away from his parents wanting to whine about Donghun, his parents knew he was bi but they didn’t know he liked Donghun. He wanted to keep it that way since his mom might tell Donghun’s mom. 

His sister listened quietly as Junhee whined and complained about how Donghun was so perfect and how much he wanted to date him. Once Junhee took a breath she, much like when he was 16, suggested Junhee sould just confess. Junhee frowned, thinking for a moment then he sighed. 

“I was going to… I had a plan but… It was stupid,” Junhee sighed hugging himself. 

“Stupid? How so?”

“I bought him some slightly expensive gifts for his birthday, not to bribe him but just cause I like him so much and I wanted to get him something he really wanted. I wrote a cute note telling him that he shouldn’t get mad because I love him...but he’s dating someone already so I didn’t give him his note and I smashed the cake I had made for him so he wouldn’t know anything.” Junhee teared up a little.

“What cake? Who is he dating?”

“Oh yeah… so I uh I made him lunch and a cake and I wrote like ‘happy birthday I love you’. But he got a call from someone I don’t know who, but he was calling them baby and saying he loved them and said something like being sorry they couldn’t hang out right then since I had asked him to have lunch with me…” Junhee sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest hugging them.

“Maybe it was a friend, I mean I’ve heard him call you baby and he says he loves you. So maybe it was another friend?” His sister suggested looking at him.

“I guess but still I can’t ever tell him”

“Why not?”

“It’s too scary...I can’t do it.”

“What if he thinks it’s weird and never talks to me again...I can’t ruin my relationship with him because of my stupid feelings…”

“Okay you know what, I’ve listened to this for like 8 years! Give me your phone, I’m gonna tell him for you!” His sister dove at him, Junhee scrambled away and grabbed his phone moving to lock it but he froze; the screen showed an end call screen. A call with Donghun for 10 minutes and 53 seconds, more than long enough to have heard everything. Junhee stared at it then looked up at his sister tearing up, she glanced at the phone then sighed and pulled him into a hug rubbing his back. Junhee didn’t want to face Donghun now or ever. Still, despite his efforts to stay for another week, he was physically dragged out by his sister. He tried yelling for his mom to save him from her but he was forced into his sister's car, she took him to the train station and made sure he got on. Tell him he had to talk to Donghun, however Junhee had plans on how to avoid that conversation at all costs. 

Junhee purposely ‘missed’ his stop and got off the next stop and started walking home. He pretended to look for Donghun even though he got off at the wrong stop before he walked so he could, without lying, say he tried to find him. Junhee made it a little over half way home before Donghun called. Junhee answered and told the worried boy he hadn’t been able to find Donghun at the station and thought Donghun forgot him. When Junhee mentioned the station and Donghun gave an exasperated sigh, telling Junhee he got off at the wrong stop. Junhee apologized, when Donghun asked where he was Junhee said he was almost home and hung up. Junhee got up home, he went up to their apartment and started unpacking. He had almost finished when Donghun came into his room. Junhee froze for a second, this wasn’t part of his plan Donghun was supposed to go unpack not come see him when he got home. 

“Jun,” Donghun looked at him, taking a breath. Junhee shoved the last of his stuff in a random drawer and stood up. 

“Sorry hyung! I gotta go see Channie! Promised him we would go out to eat when I got back! Bye!” Junhee squeezed passed him and ran out the door. Donghun stared after him, but didn’t follow him. 

  
  


Junhee avoided the conversation for a month, dashing out or changing the conversation. Sometimes pretending to sleep. Finally Donghun got irritated and went into Junhee’s room while the younger one was on a call with his dad. Donghun leaned on the door to prevent Junhee from runnng away. Junhee ended the call and looked, nervously, at Donghun. 

“Are we ever going to talk about what I heard when you butt dialed me?” Donghun sighed looking at Junhee, who almost instantly started crying. Donghun panicked and rushed to his side pulling him into a hug. 

“I’m sorry...please don’t hate me...I’m sorry. I know I’m not-” Junhee looked down “I’m not someone you’d even want to date and you’re seeing someone and-” 

“Junhee, stop. Look at me.” Donghun cupped his cheeks making him look up thumbs gently wiping the tears away “God I hate seeing you cry like this, my poor baby… But I do have to tell you, you have so much wrong about...well everything.”

“What do you mean?” Junhee nuzzled his cheek into Donghun’s palm unable to help himself from seeking comfort in the touch.

“Well for one I am not dating anyone, nor have I for several years. The ‘person’ I called baby and said I loved them on my birthday? That would be Hae, the cat.”

“Oh...but-”

“And you really shouldn’t be at all scared to confess to me. Even though I’ve been the same way…”

“What? You...What??”

“Your sister said it’s been 8 years of you whining right? Which means you would have told her right around the time we first kissed? Yeah, I’ve been in love with you since around that time too. I was nervous though, I thought it may have been expermination…”

“No!” Junhee looked shocked then shy mumbled “I was hoping you would ask me out if we kissed”

“Junnie we’ve talked aout this you gotta say what you want. I can’t know if you don’t tell me” 

“Well you should know because best friend powers or something….”

“I see, well I don’t. So now then, do you have something you want to say?” Donghun looked at him a teasing smile blooming on his face, which made Junhee huff. 

“No and you can’t make me” Junhee looked away to hide his blush. 

“Hmm… disappointing, I might have kissed you if you did have something to say.”

“Wait… No I do have something!” Junhee grabbed his arm to keep him from getting up. 

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“I...I like you, Donghun. I have for like...ever”

“Is that so?” Donghun gave a little smile as Junhee nodded “Well it’s good because I like you too” Donghun squished his cheeks.

“Really?”

“Obviously! I have been so obvious about this for years, idiot” Donghun laughed lightly then added “Also you should know, with my exes...I did date people befor but it wasn’t for very long. I think the longest was maybe a month? All of them asked me and I was honestly just too shocked that anyone would like me to say no. They all broke up with me because they, fairly, thought I liked you more than them. One even said one friend shouldn’t matter as much as him, and I was like ‘yeah but that’s my Junnie?’. Honestly I only ever liked you but I never thought you would like me back.” 

“How could I not like you? You are...amazing. You’ve always take care of me...I can’t believe you like me”

“How can I not like you?” Donghun pressed a kiss to the corner of Junhee’s eye then to his cheek “You are just a sweetheart and so loveable I want to protect you from everything in this world.” 

“Hyung...just give me a kiss” Junhee whined and Donghun chuckled slightly before closing the small space between them pressing a soft kiss onto his lips. Junhee gave a soft sigh of contentment pressing himself closer. Their postion a little awkward because of how he was sitting but Junhee didn’t care bcause finally Donghun was kissing him while sober and holding him. Donghun pulled back and pressed their forehead together. 

“Still have the softest lips ever” Donghun muttered “Can’t believe I managed to go 8 years without kissing them” Junhee looked at him arching an eyebrow then giggled.

“You haven’t?”

“Yes I have?”

“Hyung you always kissed me when we are drunk and alone”

“I...I what?!” Donghun pulled back staring at Junhee. Junhee nodded laughing a little.

“Whenever we drink you always end up grabbing my face and kissing me, always really softly and slow… I wasn’t going to stop you…”

“I… I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be, I just thought it was just cause you were drunk and I felt bad for not stopping you but I was just pretending I could be happy if it was only ever drunk kissses with you”

“So you were lying to yourself?”

“Mmm yeah kind of?” Donghun laughed lightly at Junhee's response and kissed him again soft and sweet.

“How many times did we kiss?”

“Uh...I don’t know? A lot. You never forced anything so don’t worry. I mean honestly I should feel bad, I always thought you weren’t black out drunk and actually remembered but didn’t mentioin it because you were ashamed of it… If I had know I would have stopped you before”

“I just feel bad that I can’t remember kissing you all those times...I missed out on so much of it because I can’t handle my alcohol”

  
  


Donghun and Junhee waited a year to tell their families knowing how they would react. Their mothers were excited and decided they would immediately start planning the wedding. Which is exactly why they couple waited because their moms would have reacted the same way even if they knew the day they started dating. In all fairness Yuchan and Byeongkwan were the same way as soon as they were told they wanted to plan a wedding, Sehyoon just congratulated them and tried to calm the two youngest. 

They did have a small ceremony when Donghun and Junhee were 27 and 28, even if marriage wouldn’t technically be allowed. Junhee always called Donghun ‘Hubby’ and Donghun would usually call him ‘Yeobo’. Sometimes this would piss off random people in public, Junhee would respond to those by hanging off Donghun and sometimes kissing his cheek. Donghun would usually just chuckle and tell him he’s being ridiculous but give him a kiss on the lips. The worst reaction was when they were out shopping one day 4 years into their relationship.

“Hubby, do we need to get more potatoes?” Junhee asked. Donghun glanced at him.

“No, we bought some last time and haven’t used them all, Yeobo.” Donghun went back to looking at the packages of mushrooms when an older man grabbed Junhee’s arm. 

“Excuse me young man you shouldn’t be calling him like that” the man said. Junhee arched an eyebrow and pulled his arm away. 

“I can call my husband however I would like.” Junhee said, going to Donghun who had turned to watch them “Did you find a good pack?” 

“Yeah, we just need to get some meat then we are done, Yeobo. Come on let’s go.” Donghun wrapped his arm around Junhee’s waist to guide him away. Junhee followed him, unfortunately, so did the old man. 

“You can’t be married. You’re both men”

“Just ignore him, Yeobo.” Donghun whispered, then started grabbing the meat they needed. Junhee did his best to ignore the man taking meat from Donghun to put in their cart.

“Listen to me, you two are not really married. Stop acting like you are!”

“You know what? You are right we can’t be legally married. However I can guarantee you I love my husband more than you love anyone in your life you hateful man” Donghun whipped around glaring at the man. Junhee looked at him surprised.

“You don’t-”

“This conversation is over. People like you are the reason I can’t marry him for real but that will not change how much I love him. Yeobo, come on we are going to check out and go home” Donghun put a hand on the small of Junhee’s back to push him forward when the man swung at him. Donghun put his arm up to block the hit. Junhee gasped a little. 

“Donghun!” 

“Just go check out” Donghun told him. Junhee didn’t want to but Donghun gave him a look that made it clear it was not for debate. So Junhee left telling an employee that they knew pretty well since they always shopped there about the issue when he saw her. The employee went to help while Junhee checked out. When Donghun finally came up to him he had a slowly forming bruise on his cheek.

“Hubby… you got hurt”

“It’s fine Yeobo, lets go” Donghun waved off his concerns. It was only after they got home Donghun told Junhee that the man did keep swinging at him but Donghun only was trying to block him not wanting to fight back, the man got one good hit in but otherwise he was fine. Junhee huffed and got an ice pack holding it to Donghun’s face gently. Donghun smiled and held his hand to his cheek. Donghun gave him a small kiss, “This is why I said I’m fine, Yeobo. I have the best and cutest nurse.”

“Shut up.” Junhee muttered his cheeks flushing 

“I would think those compliments would stop affecting you this much after we have slept together so much”

“S H U T U P!” Junhee squealed, covering his mouth. Donghun's eyes crinkled into a smile behind Junhee’s hands. Junhee huffed and whined but uncovered his mouth, “Keep talking like that and you get nothing tonight”

“But it's the anniversary of when we first met, and almost your birthday” Donghun leaned close to kiss him again, Junhee kissed him and smiled a little.

“Then behave.” Junhee murmured then stood to put the ice pack away. Donghun followed him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing kisses up along his neck.

“I never behave, that is what you love the most about me” Donghun murmured feeling the way Junhee shivered at the feeling of his lips on his neck. Donghun pressed a kiss right behind Junhee’s ear. “Admit it”

“I do, but I hate that I do” Junhee turned to face him, “Now then are we going to eat tonight or is my Hubby going to throw me in bed?” In response to that Donghun picked him up and carried him to their room.

  
  


Donghun and Junhee would stay together forever, no matter what people said. Junhee liked waking up hearing Donghun singing while he was making them breakfast. Donghun always worked late but he got to come home to dinner being close to ready or being set on the table. They of course had disagreements and lovers spats but they were never able to stay mad at each other and would cuddle while they talked it out and apologized to each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @AngstyBunBun


End file.
